guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Canthan New Year
Celestial Animals The chart of which month corresponds to each animal was determined using data from Talk:Court Astrologer. --Curse You 17:14, 9 July 2007 (CDT) no 2008 article GuildWiki:Merge holiday locations is a good project aimed at removing all the different year articles as they basically all have the same stuff. Unless this year is radically different from last year, put all information here generically and keep that project in mind when editing. Thanks everyone!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:04, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I think it is good to have seperate Holiday locations. Merging them sounds like an awful idea, no offense. Dates, Times, Drops, Events are all different from year to year. Therefore it doens't make any sense to merge them. Also it doesn't really take up that much space to recreate one for every year. As well as the fact that it would be very confusing to have them all in one article. Please DON'T merge. 16:37, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. Please do NOT merge the articles. ::: /agree as well. DO NOT MERGE the articles. It's horribly confusing and the page now is not accurate for EITHER 2007 or 2008. Drop the redirect and create two separate event pages.--69.40.229.230 16:21, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If the articles are merged (which I personally do favor), then items associated with separate years need to be displayed in an easy to read format, like a table. The "pop-open" style used near the top for 2007/08 is funky. 151.213.180.82 03:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) They should be separated i think, at least the way both events are in the same page it's a mess, not clear at all. :That project is for location pages not event pages. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 09:12, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Each major event such as this requires its own page, combining just makes it confusing to read. : I agree - why is the 2007 and 2008 pages combined together? RTSFirebat 08:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::The purpose of the wiki is to document current information, but as far as I know there's no accepted policy for 'historical information'. From what I can see it was discussed in 2006, but no consensus was ever reached. --130.132.238.38 17:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) New Miniatures So we most likely will be getting a mini rat of sorts. But I think GW suggested that the 2nd mini will be this guy http://www.guildwars.com/images/events/canthannewyear2008/nian_spot.jpg and as the picture is labled nian_spot.jpg and a Nian in Chinese mythology, is a beast that comes in spring. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nian. Cool. :a little further digging via google and I came up with this this site That has art from GW and a Nian is pictured http://tbn0.google.com/images?q=tbn:87Dmf0hKLOBwZM:http://jasonjart.com/Post/Nian2007_800pix.jpg ::The nian creature was featured during an event already, I suppose last year's new years. They were involved in a quest or two.--24.78.139.142 22:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::: as confirmed already, 2nd mini (one you trade mini pigs in for) is Celestial Pig. 66.207.82.177 15:57, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Rock, Paper, Scissor Will this mini game be here again this year ? I see no note of on Guild Wars website. Unindal 15:31, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :How do you mean? The only R/P/S mini-game during a festival I can recall is during Halloween events with the Mad King. Actually Unindal, it's already mentioned here, see no reason why it wouldn't feature again this year, generally only new activities get added to festivals, Anet don't usually remove ones from the same past event. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::TOC ftl --Gimmethegepgun 04:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::A tie does not give a fortune, you do however get a token. New collector??? Whats this about a new collector for mini pigs? what do you think s/he will trade for it? I personally think a mini ooze, (since rat and ooze are seen together in town) or a mini Nian. --Patch 16:22, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Is there a collector for piggies, then? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:27, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :I didn't get a screen of it, but someone in Shing Jea is running around with a shiny starry mini pig. Wouldn't answer my question as to where she got it though.72.235.4.162 20:15, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :The collector Chuntao in monastery gives you the glowing piggy for 5 mini pigs from last year. Lizardman175 20:30, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :: It should be added that it doesn't matter if the mini pig is dedicated or not. Either way, you can trade it in. 66.207.82.177 15:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) rat Does the celestial pig (rat this year) run around once or every 3 hours. If he does once when will he run?? Thnx for the info Here is the page, no word, but it normaly is every 3 h RT | Talk 21:57, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :You phail at formatting :P Also, it says RIGHT IN THERE that it's every 3 hours --Gimmethegepgun 22:31, 7 February 2008 (UTC) 2007 schedule in 2008 Thinking out loud here, is there any reason for retaining the 2007 schedule and having to use those show/hide boxes? In the past GuildWiki was about documenting the game as is, not as was. Since the intention is to no longer have 2007, 2008, 2009 etc articles for each festival (which is a good thing), do we want keep past year's schedules or each year just replace the now "old" schedule with the new "this years" version? --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:23, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree, they're sorta pointless as-is. Maybe remove the show/hide boxes, just have a note at the beginning of the article that says, 'BLAH is an annual event, and there may be changes/additions from year to year. The information on this page is current as of somedate.' Probably do the same for the other holiday articles. --Belker 06:27, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Something needs to be done, right now the merge seems to be causing some confusion (I am thinking about a group of newer players that I introduced to the wiki when they started asking questions about the coming event). For casual wiki readers, it's not clear yet that this article isn't a 'done deal'. Some may think that what is showing is in fact information about the current year. (In fact, it was that question that prompted my edit yesterday indicating that the Celestial Pig and Lion Mask were from the 2007 event.) Personally, I don't see the need for the merge - but if we're going to do it, then it needs to have some clearer standards set. Lady Ryln 12:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) I think that it is fine to keep the old pages.I'm not sure why there is this giant push to cut down on wiki pages. Do people have problems telling the years apart? (It's 2008 right now FYI) I don't really have the ability to seperate the pages out again but if someone who knows how could do so I would appreciate it. There is a rouge, "Merge holidays" project going around which has about 3 people in in messing with the wiki. They suggested it in this talk page, had 3 people tell them NOT TO MERGE, then procceded to merge anyway. 24.18.131.180 01:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) 16.30 gmt+1 time in district 4 english the preparing of the meals started...bug? nine rings will be nine rings game in that event? :Should be RT | Talk 22:23, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::It is level does anybody know which level you have to be that you can get festival-quests from Coordinator Tahyaa? Meister Protter 22:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it matters.--24.78.139.142 22:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) level i dont get the quest from a new lvl2 character Meister Protter 00:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :You need to be at least lvl5 to get the quests. Kageji Hisato 04:39, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Canthan New Year NPC's The section for the NPC's links to a "category" page but there is nothing on the category page OR the original page. That needs to be fixed and the Miniature Pig collector must be added to the page as well. Getting a mini rat at the finale... I dont think this will happen, based off of the mini pig collector, who is basically an economic revival engine, they will NOT give out mini rats this year, or thy may on the first set of teh event or something. no mini pet. crates of fireworks and lion mask from before Confirmed. Finale with all meals complete gives 1 Lion Mask, 16 Red Gift Bags and 5 Crates of Fireworks. -Ezekiel 08:17, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Coincidentally, the first 16 ingredients were called out in a star pattern in the circle of chefs. -Ezekiel 09:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Worst Canthan New Year ever? This has to be the worst. Never in a holiday season did I recall getting an old mask. If anything they should've gave the mask that was used two years ago, in which hardly anyone has (the dragon mask). Not only that we got a lousy 5 crates of fireworks for the hard work many people put to get those ingredients. Is Anet trying to mock us?75.9.232.33 19:42, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :I think they're trying to prevent what happened with the pig. Which sucked. Not only were they not worth 10g (until this year), they were some fugly stuff. --Shadowcrest 19:55, 11 February 2008 (UTC)